Future Hope
by Majeh-Super Sorian
Summary: After a fight with a mysterious swordsman, Goku is fataly wounded. Now the Future Hope of the world lies on the shoulders on his and Vegeta's sons. Can they save the Future? The prophecy of the Future Hope is foretold, will the Saiyans succeed in fulfulling it?
1. Death of a hero, the Hope of the Future

Chapter 1: Death of a hero, the Hope of the Future

The swordsman lowered his sword, now stained with blood, and looked down.  
'He stood no chance against me…' he thought 'didn't he know that?'  
A man was kneeling beside the slaughtered body, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. The swordsman glanced at him but felt no remorse for what he had just done.  
"Why?" said the man "why did you do it…"  
"All Saiyans are a threat. They must be destroyed…"

The man stood up and looked at the swordsman; a fire seemed to burn in his eyes.  
"You… BASTARD!"  
A golden light seemed to form around him; the pavement beneath his feet started to crack and the pebbles on the ground rose and crumbled. A ripple of gold shone through his hair as it started to rise. He screamed with all his might, now consumed with a new found rage. The swordsman was almost thrown off his feet at the intensity of this power. He shielded his eyes wondering what was going on and if it would ever stop. Only when the air around him calmed a little did he stare in amazement and awe of what the stranger had become. His hair now stood upright and had turned from black to a shimmering gold, his eyes now a pool of ice which pierced through the swordsman. The aura around him made the air feel uneasy and his muscular density seemed to have increased.  
"So the legends are true… there really are such things as Super Saiyans."

The man glared at the swordsman and spoke in a much harsher tone than before.  
"I am Son Goku; you will pay for what you did to Gohan."  
The swordsman looked at Gohan's body.  
"He was a threat, and so are you. Now that I know you are a Super Saiyan, you must be EXTERMINATED!"

The swordsman swung his sword; Goku anticipated this and jumped the blade. He grabbed the head of the swordsman and kicked him in the stomach. He keeled over and groaned in pain. Goku landed but saw that the swordsman hadn't given up the fight.  
The swordsman lifted his sword again and swung at him again, Goku blocked every blow with his hand and finally had the blade caught in his hands. The sword didn't seem to budge from his grasp. The swordsman smiled and pressed a switch on the handle. A gas emitted from the blade, Goku fell limp. Not quite knocked out but too weak to move Goku fell, his blond hair turning black once more and the fire in his eyes calming.  
The swordsman stood over the Saiyan and laughed. Goku was struggling to get back up again but he couldn't seem to move.

"Don't bother," cackled the swordsman "it's a stun gas; I'm surprised that you're not unconscious."  
Goku realized he was out of options; he couldn't move and no help was in sight. Or so he thought. Just as the swordsman was about to deal the final blow, the air intensified. The swordsman turned sharply to face the newcomer.  
"Oh no…" muttered the swordsman in alarm "not another one…"

"Kakarot, you sorry excuse of a Saiyan! You're a mockery to our race allowing yourself to be weakened because of this lower class scum!"  
Goku struggled to look up, but the voice was all too familiar.  
"V…Vegeta…"  
Vegeta stood before the swordsman, the same frightening aura surrounded him as it did with Goku. His eyes burning with the same blue fire and a rage inside him about to be unleashed.

Vegeta attacked so fast that he managed to grab the sword out of his hands. However it caught Goku and cut his cheek, blood trickled down his face. Vegeta now held the sword up to the swordsman.  
"Any last words?" asked Vegeta with an evil smile. The swordsman began to laugh.  
"You're too late" he cried as Goku began coughing out blood. Vegeta was distracted, the swordsman grabbed the sword out of Vegeta's hand and flew off, yelling, "You're future is dead Saiyans!"  
Goku grabbed Vegeta, he could only just move.  
"The blade was poisoned," he said weakly. "I'm dying Vegeta...! Vegeta, for the first time in his life was concerned, "Kakarot..."  
"I read his mind, he killed me because my kid... yet to be born... is destined to save the world... your kid too..."

"My kid... Trunks... why didn't he kill me as well?"

Goku smiled, "keep them safe Vegeta... please..."  
Vegeta watched as Goku became limp and all life drained from his body. Vegeta could only look at his one rival... and feel sorry.

"YAAAGH!"

Trunks grabbed his chest, that same dream... why did he keep having it? Why was his lost father in it?  
"TRUNKS!" yelled Bulma "you'll be late for your training."

Trunks walked along the street. The dream had not left his mind, for some unknown reason he felt that the dream would become reality. His thoughts were interrupted by a boy with spiky black hair, running towards him.  
"HELP!" he yelled, tripping over as he got to Trunks.  
"What the hell are you doing?" groaned Trunks, having someone crash into him was not what he needed at the moment.  
"I just saw a ghost!" the boy said with chattering teeth. "Not lying!"  
Trunks thought he'd better go along with it, if that was the only way to shut him up.

Trunks followed the boy down an alleyway, what he was doing down here... he didn't know. He looked at the boy, he was pointing.  
"I saw him in my dream though..."  
Trunks looked to where her was pointing. What he saw made his mouth go wide open in shock.  
"Wait... uh. This isn't what it looks like... uh... Vegeta, can you explain to them."


	2. Family fueds, Vegeta and Trunks

Chapter 2: Family fueds, Vegeta and Trunks

Trunks and the boy gazed in fright, too scared to move.  
"Kakarot, you're an idiot…" began Vegeta annoyed at his incompetence.  
He caught sight of Trunks, he had forgotten how long it had been since he last saw him. A sense of guilt came over him as he thought of his abandoned wife and son.

"You're Trunks, aren't you?" said Goku with a smile.  
Trunks was taken aback. 'For a ghost he sure is happy…' he thought uneasily. The boy looked at Trunks, wondering how Goku knew his name.  
"Do you know this guy… Trunks?" he asked. Trunks shook his head, "Never seen him… except… in my dreams…"  
It was the boy's turn to be taken aback. Vegeta looked at the boy.  
"You're Kakarot's son aren't you" he stated.  
"Kakarot? I had mum was named Chi-chi…but she died a year ago. She told me I had a dad named Goku though."  
Goku looked down at the floor his fists clenched and his eyes brimmed with tears.  
'Chi-chi…I never got to see you again…' He had never cried before but the death of almost his whole family seemed to bring up newfound emotions. He dried his eyes as best as he could and looked once again at his son.  
"You're Goten aren't you. My name's Goku."

Goten stepped back; his face full of fear, he had gone a deathly white. Trunks thought that he would collapse from the shock, but Goten stayed standing. He left the subject of families and moved on.  
"You were both in my dream…why?"  
Trunks added "Mine too. But it's impossible for two people to have the same dream…"  
Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "You two are typical… you saw a glimpse from the past. Kakarot here was able to transfer that memory into your minds."  
Goku scratched his head and laughed.  
"You have a big job ahead of you" he said.  
Trunks and Goten stared in disbelief. Was this guy serious?

Trunks looked at Vegeta. He wasn't going to stand for this crap. He turned his back and started to walk off.  
"Hey!" yelled Vegeta, "where d'you think you're going?"  
Trunks turned his head, still walking. "I'm leaving… that's all."  
Goku could see anger rising in Vegeta, his hands clenched and a faint trace of energy appeared in his hands.  
'Vegeta…don't…' thought Goku in a small panic.  
Goten headed after Trunks, "Don't leave me alone with them!"

Vegeta made a move. He appeared right in front of them, arm outstretched and a purple glow emitting from his hand. Trunks and Goten froze on the spot, " What the hell are you doing!?" Goten cried out fearfully.  
"You listen to me…" snarled Vegeta, ignoring Goren's pleas, "you've got work to do, and you're going to do it whether you like it or not!"  
Trunks was filled with disbelief, he hadn't seen his father in years…and this was his true nature. Trunks found the courage to speak up.  
"So why threaten to kill us…if it's so important to you?"  
Vegeta felt his energy weaken. What was happening to his anger? Maybe it was because he hadn't seen his son since Goku had died… or it was something else about him?

He lowered his arm, the energy that was in his palm started fading.  
Trunks felt the guilt that Vegeta was hiding, he thought about his early training sessions that they used to do together in Capsule Corps, the time that he spent with him. The only time he had ever spent with him…  
Trunks spoke up, "Whatever we need to do… I'll do it."

Goku and Vegeta were startled.  
"Really?" said Goku, surprised at the boy's sudden change of heart.  
"Really?" Goten winced, he was confused about everything. But seeing the confidant look in Trunk's eyes, gave him the confidence too. "I'll help too."  
Goku nodded. He looked up to Vegeta who was looking at Trunks. He was surprised to see that the Saiyan Prince had a hint of a smile on his face. Goku turned his attention back to the two boys.  
"Alright, here's what we need to do…" 


	3. Somewhere to go - Making Plans

Chapter 3: Somewhere to go- Making Plans

"Are you sure we're allowed here?" asked Goku, looking around. "Will Bulma mind?"  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
"You're a ghost right, as longs as she can't see you you'll be fine. Goten and my dad however…"  
Vegeta looked over, he was on the opposite side of the room arms crossed, "I'll stay in the training area. I'll keep out of your way, so you better keep out of mine."

Trunks sighed, even though they hadn't seen each other in ages he couldn't believe that he still wanted nothing to do with him.  
"I'm sure we can think of something later" said Goku "right now we have bigger things to think about, remember what I told you?"  
The boys nodded. "But what exactly are these Dragon Balls then?" asked Goten.

"Well, there are 7 in all. Once they're all collected you can summon the eternal dragon Shenron-"  
"And get any wish granted" finished Vegeta, "of course Kakarot here hasn't told any of us what it is yet."  
Trunks looked at Goku; he seemed to have a total change of expression on his face.  
"That's because I don't want any disagreements. I know what you're like Vegeta…" Vegeta tuned away again, "Have it your way then Kakarot. I'm heading off to the training room."  
Trunks looked back at Goku, "You can tell us Goku."  
Goku calmed, "OK, the reason we need the Dragon Balls is because I need to know… who killed me."  
"Wow… now I see why you kept it from Vegeta…" said Goten.  
"I see, you want to know so that you can get revenge?" asked Trunks.  
Goku shook his head, "Usually if you die, you'd go to Otherworld. But I've stayed on Earth as a ghost; I think there was something about that guy that enabled me to be like this…"  
Goten looked at Trunks then at Goku, "What about your son, Gohan?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what happened to him… but he's gone. That's all I know."  
Trunks and Goten nodded. Suddenly the air was filled with a piercing scream.  
"That's my mum!" yelled Trunks, he dashed out of the room. Goten followed. They arrived at where the scream was heard. Bulma was standing there, tears pouring down her face. Trunks rushed over to her, "Mum… what's wrong?"  
Bulma wiped her eyes, "I didn't know Vegeta was still alive."

**(The rest of the chapters will be longer than this I promise!**)


	4. Dragon Radar - Vegeta

Chapter 4: Dragon Radar- Vegeta's caring side

"Why'd you go and do that!" yelled Trunks, "you scared her half to death!"  
"I agree," said Goten, a look of annoyance could easily be seen in his face and heard in his voice. "You're careless when it comes to other people."

Vegeta just looked away, he didn't have time to worry about the two boys. However it was a shock to have seen Bulma again... after so long.  
"It was an accident" he said simply, he didn't show any signs of what he was truly thinking.

Trunks turned and walked off. Goten heard him mumble "I give up." He heard the door slam shut, he was left alone. With Vegeta.  
Goten looked at the Saiyan Prince, arms crossed like always and a look on his face which showed a sign that he could start a fight at any moment. It made him feel very uncomfortable. He thought about following as usual, but he thought about the shock Bulma must've had and that she and Trunks would probably want to be alone. So he decided to stay.

Goku was exploring the place. All sorts of memories flooding back to him as he thought of the times he had spent here. Even though it wasn't much it still made him miss the old times. He was so caught up he forgot what he was meant to be doing, "Agh! I was meant to find the Dragon Radar! How are we gonna find the Dragon Balls without it?" He hurried around the place once more trying to find it. 'Things seemed easier when I was still alive' he thought to himself as he phased through another wall.

Bulma was slowly recovering from the shock, Trunks by her side with his hand on her shoulder. He thought about telling her everything now, but after such a fright he didn't think it was the appropriate thing to do, however there was no harm in trying.  
"Hey mum..." Trunks began nervously, "uh... I was going to tell you later that dad was here... but something...uh... came up-"  
"What came up?" asked Bulma, she had seemed to calm down a little but there were still some tears in her bright blue eyes.  
"Uh... you see..."  
"Trunks d'you know where the Radar is?"

Vegeta and Goten were still outside when a second scream pierced the air. Vegeta reacted instantly and Goten had no choice but to follow, again. Bulma had fainted and Trunks was having a massive row with Goku. Goten tried to help Bulma but was stopped by Vegeta.

"Leave her to me..." he said.

Goten had never seen this side of Vegeta, it frightened him a little but he seemed to understand why he wanted him to back away. Vegeta picked up Bulma in his arms and walked out the room. Goten watched him go, then turned his attention to Goku and Trunks.

"First dad then you! What is your problem!?"  
Goku backed away, "I was just finding the radar, I didn't know Bulma was in here too!"  
Trunks let out an angered yell, he was fed up with everything! All of a sudden a light bulb smashed beside Goten who covered his face just in time before any shards of glass hit him. Trunks looked in shock.

"How did...?"  
Goku looked and smiled. 'He's half Saiyan... I expected as much.'  
Goten was quivering in fright, "Did he just...?"

"What was that all about?" asked Vegeta, he came into the room and chucked something at Goku. "Catch Kakarot."  
Goku held a circular object which seemed to be bleeping, "the Dragon radar. How did you get it Vegeta?"  
Vegeta smirked, "I calmed the woman down. She told me where it was."

Goku smiled back at Vegeta, he knew he cared for Bulma immensely and he saw the guilt leaving him. He held the radar firmly.

"Alright guys, let's get going!"


	5. The first Dragon Ball

Chapter 5: The first Dragon Ball

Goten groaned as he trudged along the countryside. It had been 2 hours since they last set off on a quest to find these so called 'magic' Dragon Balls and there was no sign anywhere. Trunks was a fair way ahead, holding the radar and tracking the flashing light that appeared on the screen. He seemed focused entirely on the task and took no notice of Goten.

"How much longer Trunks?" called Goten, every step becoming more and more difficult in order to keep up with his friend. Trunks however took no notice even now. This annoyed Goten who was tired and extremely hungry. He called again.

"TRUNKS! LISTEN TO ME! HOW MUCH LONGER!?"

Trunks turned around, he sighed impatiently and replied, "not much further. The radar says it's just another 5 minute walk."

Goten groaned. Then he thought, he thought about a secret he had kept for a long time. He considered on whether to trust Trunks or not.

'It's too risky,' he thought 'although this would be a good time to try it…' After all he didn't want to walk any more. He stopped in his tracks, 'I'll show him my hidden power!'.  
Trunks noticed and turned to face him. He saw Goten concentrating.

"Goten! Come on, this is no time to check out the scenery…"

Suddenly the air became uneasy. Trunks watched Goten in shock. A golden aura seemed to appear around him, his hair turning from black to a blazing gold, his eyes turning a turquoise colour. A blinding light burst forth and caused Trunks to cover his eyes.

"What the hell?!" yelled Trunks, he didn't get it. What was Goten doing? Where did this almighty power suddenly come from? The light faded just as soon as it had arrived. Trunks slowly uncovered his eyes and immediately was amazed at Goten.

"Trunks…" said Goten "I was gonna tell you sooner…but I was afraid."

Trunks gazed in amazement, "It's like in the vision Goku showed us wasn't it! He and my dad both had golden hair when they fought!" His excitement faded and it became serious.  
"That means I should be able to do the same… like that light bulb back at home."  
Trunks thought back to yesterday, everything seemed so normal back then. Now he was in the middle of nowhere, searching for some magic balls… with a friend who could control his energy.  
"Nothing will be the same anymore…" he said "will it?"  
Goten shook his head, he didn't like the fact either.  
"C'mon" said Goten, "I'll race you there!"

Soon they were searching the area for the Dragon Ball. Trunks kept looking back at Goten. He had come out of his Super Saiyan form and was searching, looking as if nothing had happened. Trunks kept thinking that if Goten was able to do it, he could too. But he didn't know how, maybe it was because of his...

"TRUNKS! IS THIS IT?!" Goten held up a small orange ball with 5 stars on it. Trunks lost his train of thought and rushed over to Goten. He looked at the ball and nodded.  
"I think that's one of them" he said happily. Goten shook his head.  
"Two of them" he laughed holding up another one, this time with 6 stars. Trunks laughed.  
"Two down five to go! We'll be finished in no time!"  
Goten laughed with him, in relief that he managed to show a secret he'd kept for his whole life also that they'd done their job.  
"I wonder how our dads are doing?" he asked.


	6. Goku's turn - finding the Dragon Ball

Chapter 6: Goku's turn - finding the third Dragon Ball (the flashback is in bold)

Goku lay on the beach unable to move, consciously he tried to get up but he couldn't manage it.  
'Funny', he thought, 'I didn't think ghosts could get tired...' He struggled to remember what he was doing... or more likely what he had just done.

**Earlier that day; after he had departed from the rest of the group he remembered that the radar had shown that the Dragon Ball was to the east just across the ocean. He remembered scanning all possible areas, but there was no Dragon Ball in sight.**  
**"That's weird" he had said to himself, "The radar hasn't been wrong before. But considering how long we've had, I wouldn't be surprised that it was on its last legs..." After an hour of solid searching he had gotten tired and decided to sit on the beach, gazing up at the sun. He had wondered what had happened to his friends. He hadn't seen them in ages, there was a reason for that. He wasn't going to afford putting anyone in danger, just in case that strange swordsman were to return and use them to get to another victim. Like Vegeta. Goku remembered gazing at the sun but not being able to feel it's warm rays... in fact he couldn't feel anything. He could pick up objects, but he couldn't feel the object.**

**He had decided to start searching again after that, he didn't want to stay and mope around. So he flew off again and searched. Still nothing. Then it hit him.**  
**"The radar said it was around here, but not on land! It's probably in the sea!" Goku immediately dove in. Deeper and deeper, as he went deeper he thought 'Being a ghost has its advantages I suppose.' He remembered where the Dragon Ball had been located and headed off in that direction. Strangely enough, he could feel the energy that the Dragon Ball was giving off. Goku had never felt anything like it. When he was alive no one could sense the energy, but now he felt it. The universal energy of the Eternal Dragon. **

**He dove deeper still until he saw it, the 4 starred Dragon Ball. He reached out for it but it was suddenly swiped away from him. **  
**"Hey! What the…?"**  
**He was surprised to see a girl holding the Dragon Ball tightly as if it was a matter of life and death. She had a fish tail and was staring at Goku in a confused way.**  
**"What are you doing in the mermaid realm?"**  
**Goku opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what. The mermaid continued to stare as she circled him, eyeing him up and down. **

**"No human could survive down here…" she muttered. She reached out to touch him but quickly drew it back. She gasped. **  
**"You're d-dead… h-how are you here?" she stuttered in fright. **  
**Goku shrugged, "Trust me, that's what I'm trying to find out…"**  
**He held out his hand, "I need that orb in your hand… it's important to me." He smiled at the mermaid. "My name's Goku."**  
**The mermaid looked at him. "My name's Aquaria. I'm sorry Goku, but our laws forbid us to give an object of yours back just like that."**  
**Goku lowered his arm, "How come?"**

**Aquaria sighed deeply, "It's just our laws, Goku."**  
**Goku nodded, "OK…so what do I have to do to get the ball then?"**  
**Aquaria became serious, "Don't think so lightly of this challenge, us mermaids are dangerous. I don't want to hurt you…I'd give up."**  
**Goku stared back, just as serious as she was. **  
**"Just tell me what to do."**  
**Aquaria smiled, "I like your courage. Your spirit is a good one. What you have to do is... beat me at a certain challenge."**

**Goku smiled, he was filled with confidence that he could win. After all; he had faced many enemies before, so what could be so hard about beating a mermaid? 'Who knows, it could be fun' he thought, getting excited over the thought of a challenge.**  
**"I accept!"**  
**Aquaria laughed, "Alright Goku, follow me and let the challenge commence!" **


	7. DB Challenge - A Suprised Saiyan Prince

**(Writers note: WHOA! My longest chapter! I think all chapters will be this length now. It'll make things more interesting. Read and review!)**

Chapter 7: Challenge for the Dragon Ball, a Surprised Saiyan Prince

Goku remembered the challenge... even though he was still on the beach, unconscious, he remembered.

**The mermaid Aquaria held the Dragon Ball tightly. She asked Goku the final question, "Do you want to do this?"**  
**Goku nodded, "I'm up for anything" he laughed.**  
**Aquaria smiled. "Then lets begin."**  
**She concentrated and touched Goku again, "You may want to take a deep breath..."**  
**'But I'm dead...' thought Goku, taking a breath as instructed. All of a sudden; he felt heavy and he started to sink. He could feel the ocean... the water around him.**  
**'I can feel... am I alive again!?' thought Goku in both alarm and excitement. These thoughts were interrupted as Aquaria called out to him.**  
**"Catch me if you can!"**

**Goku knew what was happening. It was like a game of chase, he had to catch her and the Dragon Ball. Alive. What he also found out was that being alive meant that he was now slower and at the bottom of the ocean. He had to keep his breath and try not to drown.**  
**'This is unfair... but she did warn me,' Goku thought 'But I have to get that Dragon Ball!'**  
**He remembered swimming after her.**

As Goku laid there, Vegeta was off on his quest for the Dragon Ball. He found the area and began searching.  
'This is just great' he thought 'have to spend my time searching for these stupid things when I could be training!' He looked up in alarm, he could sense someone close by. The aura seemed familiar... too familiar.  
'It can't be' thought Vegeta, slowly panicking but keeping his energy down, trying not to be spotted. He hid behind a rock and slowly peered round it. His eyes widened and he began panicking even more.  
'Not her,' he gasped 'I thought she had...'

**Goku remembered keeping his breath for about an hour before he started to get dizzy.**  
**'Damn,' he thought 'I'm running out of breath... I gotta get to the surface... fast!'**  
**He started to swim up. But had forgotten how deep he had dived. He felt himself blacking out, 'So I'm going to die...again... ha...' He blacked out.**

Vegeta, meanwhile, was sat against the rock, eyeing this newcomer.  
'How did she get here?' thought Vegeta. 'I had almost forgotten about her... I don't believe it.' He watched her search the area for something. The way she ran around made him think that finding this object was a really important thing. Finally, she let out a small cry. She held up the object. Vegeta looked and gasped. She'd found the 1 star Dragon Ball. Vegeta snarled, 'I've got to get that ball... but how?' He thought of a plan.

**Goku woke up again, still under the sea and still floating. Surprisingly he could still feel, at first he wondered what he was doing there, then he remembered. The Dragon Ball! He had to find it. He started swimming again, this time pacing himself. Then he stopped.**  
**'Thing's would be faster if I were a Super Saiyan.' He concentrated, soon he was there. His hair blazing gold, eyes an piercing ice blue and more strength and speed.**  
**'There, now things will be a bit easier!' He set off once more, much faster than last time. He'd get that Dragon Ball, even if he died a thousand** **times.**

Vegeta thought about his plan. He racked his brain thinking of how he could get the Dragon Ball from this girl, he could attack her. But something was holding him back. He could... he tried to think. He wasn't exactly the sort of person who would talk to someone to try and get something back. He held his head.  
'What's wrong with you Vegeta?' he thought. He was a prince this person was just... He put the thought out of his mind.  
'That's it,' he decided, 'I'll attack her...'  
He leapt out of his hiding place and prepared to fire. The girl did nothing but stare at him.

**After about an hour Goku, even as a Super Saiyan started to black out again. 'Damn it... not again...'**  
**"HELP!"**  
**Goku strained to look at where that cry had come from. With shock he saw Aquaria getting chased by some other mermaids, much stronger and bigger than her. Goku focused all the energy he had left.**  
**'KA...ME...' A blue glow started to form in his hands. He hadn't got much time. 'I've got to focus...' he kept telling himself.**  
**'HA...ME...'**  
**Aquaria was back against a rock, the other mermaids about to kill her. She curled up, grasping the Dragon Ball. Helpless and alone.**  
**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled. The bright blue beam thundered and hit the mermaids full on. Goku smiled and once again backed out. This time he could hear everything.**  
**'Am I dead again?' he thought. He was confused, tired and strangely peaceful.**  
**"Thank you Goku..." a calm voice said. "These are yours, they're gifts."**  
**"What gifts?" asked Goku, surprisingly being able to talk even though blacked out. The voice talked again, "what was originally yours and another, for saving me. Whenever you want to just think about your surroundings; what you see, what you feel, think of every sense in your mind and body and that will become a reality. Also as a ghost, you will be able to enter peoples minds and transfer your ghost like state to them too but only for a short time I'm afraid. But I have a feeling that you will need these gifts, you'll need every piece of help you can get. In order for the battle ahead."**  
**"Wait! What battle!?" he cried out "What are you talking about!?"**  
**"Farewell Son Goku. Until we meet again."**

Goku woke up with a gasp. He was so startled with his awakening that he dropped something as he jolted upright. He looked on the sand bed and there was the Dragon Ball, just sitting there. He picked it up and held it tightly.  
'What did she mean by battle?' thought Goku. Then he looked out at the sea. He smiled, as he put two fingers on his forehead.  
"Until we meet again, Aquaria..." he said quietly as he flew off to reunite with the others.


	8. Friendship and Rivalry

Chapter 8: Friendship and Rivalry - a Saiyan's loved one **(I changed the way the girl's name was spelt)**

"Vegeta…"

The girl walked up to him and slapped him round the face. Vegeta staggered back, it felt as though he had been whacked with a metal bar. He stood upright again and gazed at the girl standing before him. She had short black hair, blue eyes and was wearing armour like his.  
"Cheri..." said Vegeta quietly. Cheri looked down sadly, still holding the prized Dragon Ball. She gazed back up again.  
"It's been ages" she said calmly. Vegeta nodded however his fists were clenched.  
_'I've no time for this. I've got to get that Dragon Ball'_  
Cheri glared angrily at Vegeta. "Where were you?" she asked bitterly.

Vegeta glared at her, what was she on about? Then it hit him. When he went on the assignment.  
"I thought I'd never see you again..."  
Cheri scoffed, "you didn't even try to contact me."  
"Contact you!" cried Vegeta, disbelieved. "I was told the planet Vegeta had exploded! I thought you were dead!" He remembered being there. Only 6 years old, hearing from his communicator that his planet, his family, his whole race was gone.  
He surveyed Cheri, eyeing her up and down. "Where's your tail?"  
Cheri bit her lip, "I got rid of it."  
**"GOT RID OF IT!? YOU'VE BETRAYED YOUR RACE!"** cried Vegeta in pure rage, he was ready to fight. He didn't care anymore, he even forgot about the Dragon Ball.  
Cheri defied Vegeta.** "I DIDN'T BETRAY MY RACE. WE SAVED IT VEGETA!"**  
He wasn't listening. He lunged forward, attempting to land a punch at her. However, Cheri jumped the attack and kicked Vegeta in the back. The force of her kick sent him flying into a pile of rocks.

_'Shit!'_ thought Vegeta, wincing at the pain that vibrated through his body. Every movement seemed to cause him agony. _'How did she get this strong?'_

He emerged from the rocks, bruised from just one hit. But that wasn't going to stop the Saiyan Prince. Once more he dashed forwards and fired a ki blast at her. Cheri followed the attack. She back flipped and managed to kick it right back at him. Vegeta dodged at the split second. The blast hit a mountain far away. A loud crash was heard and was followed by the splash of rocks landing in the sea. Vegeta gazed wide-eyed at Cheri. She didn't seem to be at all out of energy. She tossed her hair back; hands on her hips and she glared at Vegeta.  
"As I was saying. We saved our race. While you were on your mission we overheard another Saiyan talk about how Frieza would destroy the planet. While some didn't believe him, a lot of us did. We knew how suspicious Frieza was so we took the Saiyan's word for it and evacuated the planet in secret_._"

"What about the Saiyan who warned you about Frieza?"  
Cheri shook her head sadly, "he tried to defeat Frieza by himself. But he died with the planet. I think his name was Bardock."  
Vegeta was silent. Bardock... he'd heard stories of that Saiyan. A strong lower class soldier. He couldn't be...  
_'Kakarot's father!'_  
Yes! He could see now. But that didn't explain the loss of her tail.  
"Why cut off your tail?" snarled Vegeta.  
Cheri showed two metal armbands, one on each arm. Silver with a pure white gem.  
"These are what we have now. They enable us to turn into something more powerful than a giant ape."  
_'More powerful than a giant ape? Impossible!'_

"We're not called Saiyans anymore... We changed it in case Frieza found us."  
"Not Saiyans?" muttered Vegeta in annoyance, "what are you then?"  
Cheri announced proudly, "I am a Sorian."  
That was it. The majority of the Saiyan race were extinct. Only he, Kakarot and their sons... were left. Rage filled Vegeta once more, so did pain. Pain that the one friend he had when he was young had abandoned him and became something new, an enemy.  
Cheri started to walk towards him. Vegeta prepared to fire another ki blast, one that would kill.  
Cheri held Vegeta's outstretched hand. Vegeta was confused, in fact he felt a variety of feelings. He couldn't bring himself to attack her.

"I'm sorry Vegeta" she whispered sadly, tears pouring down her cheek. "I didn't know where you were. We had to survive."  
Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. He didn't know what to say. She put his hand against her cheek.  
"I always loved you" she said "but it can't be now."  
She put the Dragon Ball in his hand.  
"We may be enemies the next time we meet. We can't talk like this again." She sobbed for a little while, making Vegeta feel extremely uncomfortable. She talked again. Smiling through her tears.  
"But I'll always remember the Prince of Saiyans...who saved me."  
Suddenly, she shoved Vegeta backwards and he fell again amongst the rocks. Cheri flew off, looking back once more at the one she adored.  
Vegeta was dazed for a few seconds, he looked up as she flew away at top speed. He wanted to follow her, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He looked at the Dragon Ball he was holding. He fell to his knees. For the first time Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans cried for the one he loved.


	9. Summoning Shenron - Who are the Sorians?

Chapter 9 - Summoning Shenron, Who are the Sorians?

Trunks and Goten were the first to arrive back at Capsule Corps. Bulma had found the other Dragon Balls and sent a message to Trunks. It took some time for the others to return so they spent their remaining minutes talking to one another.  
Goten sat outside, gazing up at the sky. Trunks went to join him. The two were silent for some time, until Trunks finally spoke up.  
"How did you do that thing earlier... you know with the gold hair and that amazing power?" Goten leaned back on his chair still gazing at the sky which was turning into the evening, trying to remember.  
"It was after my mother died... six years old I was. She told me all about my father every day. She died saying that I was just like him and that she loved me to pieces. When she passed on I was all alone... no one to help me or comfort me of any sort. My brother Gohan was dead, my dad gone and then my mother. I didn't care about life anymore, didn't care if I lived... I cried out. Then something happened to me, I felt new and powerful. My hair was golden and I could even fly! I had an undesirable urge to fight, I couldn't control it. But I taught myself over time, now I can transform when I want." He turned Super Saiyan to prove his point.  
Trunks understood, he also counted himself fortunate that he still had his parents. While Goten had a ghost father. Trunks couldn't help feeling sorry and he clasped Goten's shoulder, "You're a great friend Goten. And very brave." Goten smiled, Goten was going to say something when Goku interrupted.  
"We're summoning Shenron. Sorry we took so long!"  
Trunks and Goten looked at one another, excited to see a real life Dragon. They headed to where the others were waiting.

Bulma piled all seven Dragon Balls together.  
"Ready boys?" she smiled.  
Goten yelled "Yeah!" which caused Vegeta to glare at the boy.  
"Arise Shenron and grant our wish!" yelled Bulma. Suddenly the Dragon Balls glowed with an immense light which made Trunks and Goten cover their eyes. The sky went pitch black and an almighty thunder was heard. Trunks kept his eyes tightly closed, "What the hell is happening!?" he cried out in fright. After a few moments the thunder ceased and Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He leapt back in alarm at the Eternal Dragon Shenron who stood before them.  
Goten fell to the floor, "IT'S REAL! HOW THE... WHAT THE..."  
"YOU'VE SUMMONED THE ETERNAL DRAGON. SPEAK YOUR WISH"  
Goku stood forward, "Shenron! We haven't got a wish as such but we'd like to ask you something!"  
"VERY WELL..."  
"Who was that swordsman... that killed me?"  
Shenron gave the answer, "I DO NOT KNOW THE NAME OF THIS BEING, BUT THE RACE HE COMES FROM IS A SORIAN."  
Vegeta suddenly came forward, "Sorians? It can't be!"  
Goku looked round at Vegeta, "What's up Vegeta? D'you know something about them?"  
Vegeta stopped; Cheri came into his mind again, he couldn't bear the thought of her and what she had done. He kept quiet.  
"Nothing to do with you Kakarot..."  
He walked off and kept away from the group.  
Goku looked back at Shenron, "Thanks, that's all!"  
"FAREWELL..." boomed the dragon as it went back into the Dragon Balls; they came together again and flew off in all directions.

"What?! They're gone!?" gasped Goten.  
"For another year," smiled Bulma. Goku stood still, his two fingers pressed against his forehead.  
"I've got the planets energy... it's terrible..."  
Vegeta walked back over, "You're going there aren't you? Well I'm coming too... I could use a good fight."  
Trunks rushed over, "Me too. Can't let you go alone."  
Goten joined as well he nodded his head agreeing with Trunks. Bulma wanted Trunks to stay but she wished them farewell. 'Stay safe Trunks... you too Vegeta'

Goku used instant transmission and all four of them were sent to the Sorian planet. They landed in the outer areas of the Sorian city which seemed to be pretty busy. They kept out of the way.  
"Right guys, I'm going off to find out what's going on... stay here."  
Vegeta groaned, "I am not being left with these two Kakarot. No way!" Goku laughed which made Vegeta very annoyed.  
"This isn't a game Kaka..." He stopped. A horrible energy was coming towards them. Goku could sense it too.  
"It can't be..." he muttered.  
Goten and trunks looked around, an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere made them shiver. Suddenly something attacked them, but they all dodged in different directions. Goku stood to face the attacker.  
"We meet again..."  
The swordsman nodded, his blade was drawn and ready to fight.


	10. Rellik Revealed - Secret of Goku's death

Chapter 10 - Rellik revealed, Secret of Goku's death

The landscape was silent. A tension filled the air as these two were about to fight.  
'_He killed me once,'_ thought Goku clenching his fists. '_But he won't do it again. I have the advantage.'__  
_The others were watching amongst the silence. All of them feeling the power in the atmosphere. Something was going to happen and one movement could let of the spark to fight. Trunks remembered his dream, he saw Goku die in an attempt to avenge his fallen son. He had seen him fail; now he wanted to see success. Goten was feeling the same way. Vegeta however simply crossed his arms and watched closely.  
'_Any moment now...' _he thought. The swordsman raised his sword. Through his mask he uttered "Let's begin."

He charged forward. The sudden charged shocked Goku and he only had a split second to dodge. Then he remembered that he was a ghost.  
'_I'm dead though. He can't win...'_ That's where the pain hit him. The swordsman didn't run him through but he had swiped the side. Goku felt the pain and grabbed his side. Goten was speechless.  
"Why is he in pain? He's a ghost! He can't die again..." Trunks too was surprised. He tried to go and help but Vegeta grabbed him by his jacket collar and shoved him down. Trunks fell and smashed against the floor. He was nearly unconscious but he remained focused. He rubbed his head, it hurt like crazy.  
"What was that for Dad?" he muttered angrily. Vegeta didn't answer, he just kept watching. Trunks got back to his feet and decided to watch. Goten came over to him asking whether he was ok or not. Trunks smiled even though there was a bit of blood by the side of his mouth.

Goku was kneeled on the floor still holding his side and crying in pain. The swordsman stood over him as he did with their last encounter.  
"Give up Saiyan..." he smirked. Goku struggled to stand up again. The pain was unbearable; he was filled with confusion and agony. He tried his best to regain his fighting stance, but failing every time.  
"Ha ha ha" laughed the swordsman, "Even though you're dead you can still be hurt. Especially with the Tamashī Blade." Goku strained to look up, his eyes burned with a hate. A hate so deep it almost was driving him insane. This dark feeling seemed to cover up the pain and he dashed at the swordsman turning Super Saiyan as he did so. He turned to a physical state, just as Aquaria had taught him and swung his arm with such a force it almost knocked the swordsman unconscious. Vegeta was wide eyed; he'd never seen Goku like this.  
'_Kakarot's an idiot most of the time. This new side of him... it's unbelievable..._'  
Goku landed punch after punch on the swordsman. Finally he was on the ground unable to move, blood dripped from his mouth and his arms. Goku picked up the Tamashī Blade and raised it.

"DAD!" yelled Goten, taken aback that Goku could actually kill him.  
"GOKU!" yelled Trunks, also shocked.  
Vegeta dashed out to stop Goku from bringing down the blade when suddenly Goku fell down to the ground, clutching his head and turning into a transparent being once again. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and picked up the blade. Just for good measure he placed it to the swordsman's neck as he lay on the floor. Goku panted heavily, Trunks and Goten rushed towards him. Goten helped get Goku up, Trunks helped too. Vegeta began questioning the stranger. "Time for some answers! Why kill Kakarot and Gohan?"  
Goku clenched his teeth at his dead son's name, the memories hurt. The swordsman sighed and tried to get up but Vegeta forced the sword closer. The swordsman stayed put, "First of all my name is Rellik..."  
"Get to the point" demanded Vegeta.  
"Dad..." said Trunks, "don't." Vegeta looked back at his son and then back at Rellik. He told him to continue.

"I'm a Transfigor, a now extinct race. I'm the last one. The Sorians murdered our entire race and then the planet. We Transigor's can change our form with the DNA of another being, but only temporary. In order to survive I had to go beyond. I escaped our dying planet, killed a Sorian... and drank his blood."  
Goten nearly vomited. Vegeta remembered Cheri and how she had abandoned their race. He wondered whether she had anything to do with Rellik's destroyed planet. Rellik continued.

"For years I had to pass off as a Sorian, it made me sick. I was always lying in wait for the time that I'd destroy them, like they had destroyed us. Then I heard about a prophecy, an end to the Sorian race. Forever! '_**The Future Hope!**_ _**Two Saiyans, back from the destruction will come in the future and destroy those who have betrayed others**_...' I guessed it was your two sons."  
Goku had regained strength to talk. "Then why...?"  
Rellik looked down, a little ashamed. "I didn't want to kill, but the Sorians ignored the warning, they said that if they keep out of the way the Saiyans won't even know about them. So I had to find a way to make you come here. So I had to kill you..."  
"And Gohan..."  
Rellik sighed, "He was a little weak when I struck him... so he couldn't be a ghost like you Goku. My Tamashī Blade is known as the Soul Blade, if struck down by it the victim will live as a soul helping others. Sort of like a 'guardian angel' as earthlings say."

Goku understood, all this time Rellik had been avenging his own people. It reminded him of Vegeta and Piccolo. He smiled weakly at Rellik, "You could've asked, we'd have helped."  
Vegeta thought otherwise, "No reason to spare him..."  
Goku snatched the Tamashī Blade out of his hands and handed it back to Rellik. Rellik stood up, he seemed to have healed. Trunks and Goten were in the background looking at what was taking place. That was it, the reason behind Goku's death. Trunks stood forward, "If we're going to fulfil the Future Hope, we'd better see if they're any innocents on the planet."  
"Innocents, this is a Sorian planet," muttered Vegeta, "Why would there be any..."  
"Serians" said Rellik, "enemy of the Sorians. They helped me find you lot."

Goku nodded his head, "Lead the way then Rellik."


End file.
